DigiJournal: Book 2
by Digi-Heart
Summary: Sequel to The Digi-Journal. allies are gained as new opponents arise to stop them. With a building task force, can they overcome their oppressive enemy and save their worlds?


The Digi-Journal: Book 2

Chapter 1

Lines in the sand

Things seem so much more different now. That's how a lot of stories start, isn't it? Times pass, things change, people move on. I'd like to say I was given a second chance, a reason to start over. I would be lying. As time progresses forward, memories are left behind. Images in the mind of lives, of days, of people….of friends.

~~~~~

The train neared what appeared to be the tunnel exit, light shining brightly from the other side. Something seemed…off. Have you ever had that feeling where things just didn't seem right? Yeah, I'm getting that right now.

We left off with our team of teen Digi-warriors and their partners entering an unknown train leading to further unknown destinations. Luis, Cagney and Mitch being the humans of the team. Gabumon, Impmon, and Viximon being the Digimon. As you know, these humans aren't the same old digital warriors of the past. Armed to the teeth, these teenage warriors are equipped with Digi-Encoded weapons, Indestructible and capable of any variety of abilities.

Luis was a dual wielder of the illustrious Twin Hook Swords. The sword itself curved forward at the tip to create the hook, with a crescent moon bladed hand guard and a dagger tip for the bottom of the hilt, these swords were devastating in combat, more so in close range.

Cagney was the owner of the extremely rare Gunblade, A sword which generations have tried to replicate, yet through the Digi-Encoding process, has been made functional. A long sword with a gun grip and trigger for the hilt which fires 2 bullets simultaneously, one from each side of the blade. Not only does he own a blade almost unheard of, he carries and practices with throwing knives, crafted from digital code of fallen enemies and rogue data alike.

Mitch carries with him the hooked great-sword, a sword with deadly weight behind its swing followed by a sharply angled hook at the end. It may not look deadly, but looks can be deceiving as he can deliver blows with ease that could cripple even the toughest of enemies with the precision of his strikes.

The train stopped short of gentle, shifting the passengers forward with its momentum and sending some careening toward the floor. Though the ride wasn't exactly stable, there were no complaints among the transients….well, that is all except for-

"Get off of me!"  
"You first!"  
"Quit shoving, guys."  
"Tell Impmon to stop pushing!"  
"Tell Gabumon to move!"  
"Really, stop shoving."  
"Get your elbow out of my back, Mitch!"  
"Get your knee out of my ear, Cagney!"  
"Stop pushing, the door's gunna-"

The door to the train had collapsed with the weight of everybody pressing against it. Digimon and human alike fought for dominance to be the first to climb out of the mass of limbs and back onto their feet. Viximon sitting atop the pile smiled in victory dancing on the backs of the losers of their little game.

"Haha, looks like I win! EEP!" she squeaked as a hand had grabbed her tail, pulling her back into the mountain as Gabumon climbed atop. "Sorry, I win!"

"I'm happy for you both, really." Stated Luis, "But if you don't mind, get off!" he shouted/laughed. The group eventually split up and stood, each gathering themselves and tending to calm down. Impmon's voice was the first heard, quizzical and shaky. "W-where are we?" looking around, the first things I noticed were several things. For starters, it appeared to be night time? That isnt right….it was bright and sunny when we entered the train.

Second; we appeared to be in a random network of trains, eight total, all connected to an extremely large pillar in the center of the room. Any other detail didn't quite seem to make sense; the trains all vanished into some sort of darkness. "Welcome." A female voice erupted from nowhere. Looking around, Cagney spoke first. "Where are you? What's going on?" the voice laughed lightly. "I am the one you have heard in your dreams.

Listening closely, I followed the sound but unable to locate it. "How can we hear you now then?" Mitch asked. The trio of Digimon seemed lost, no prior knowledge of any 'voice' of any kind. "Simple; I am inside you, all of you." She said, as if it were common knowledge. "I don't understand," Cagney scratched his head, "So you are like-" "A network." She finished.

"I exist in all things digital. You didn't know it yet, but after your fight with Datamon, you were encoded. The process finished once you gained your Digital Combat Relay Device, Otherwise known as the Digi-Vambrace." Something didn't seem right, I voiced my opinion. "If that's true, how did I get my vambrace then? I was in the digital world at the time. Another fact, Cagney and Mitch don't even have phones like I did."

"I can fix that."

Like magic itself, the vambraces connected to each of our arms began to glow bright white before flying off our wrists and melding together. The light broke off into 3 separate beams, reshaping to make the same rectangular-like shape my phone had. The odd thing is that now each version was coloured differently. Mine was a crimson. Mitch held in his hand a deep green, almost sage-like colored phone. Cagney on the other hand was a royal blue.

Everyone seemed to share the same look of amazement, even the Digimon. "Now you each have a 'phone'. This way you can contact each other as easily as you could call another human from your world. It should now have a button on the side that, when pressed, shall reform it into the vambrace by placing it on your right forearm."

Mitch had put his back on, though Cagney and I wanted to keep ours off for the moment. "Now to answer your question. You are correct; you were in the digital world at the time. Because I am connected to the digital world, it is easier to encode you from inside that world, rather than find you in your world and have someone else do it for me. I cannot affect physical objects or people in your world; I need somebody to do it for me. I needed you to give my gift of the vambrace to anyone you thought worthy of receiving it, and you have made a good choice so far."

So let's recap, she is a computer, were the new digi-destined, we have cool weapons, and we have no idea where to go next…..lovely. Luis started "So, where exactly are we?" "You are all inside the Network. It's a system designed to connect the Digital world to the Real world and vice versa. As it goes, you are currently between worlds. The elevator can take you to nearly any point on the globe where one of my Relays are located, and the trains can take you to any location where a Locomon terminal is in that world."

"The Relays can be placed to any electrical doorway using the vambrace Code-Writer. Just place it on anything like an airport metal detector or even automatic door scanner pads and it will take anyone with a Vambrace, or any Digimon, directly here.". I just had to ask, "So why the whole Elevator look?" "It looks cooler." She said, we couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So, what happens now?" asked Mitch, "We don't exactly know where we are going, we WERE heading to a temple, but I don't know." The voice sighed at that. "Well, there is a slight issue." "Like what?" I asked. "There are two humans currently with a Digimon in your world, I'm not sure how they acquired a Digimon or what happened, but they had a fight involving another Digimon. They appear to be teenagers with a Wizardmon, though he is now a Candlemon."

Viximon gasped lightly, Gabumon patted her and held her close, taking a seat next to her. "So, how do we find them?" Cagney asked. "I can place you back in your room where you first came to the Digital World, but that is the best I can do." Seems to make sense, "Alright then, you guys ready to go?" I asked, nods and thumbs here and there, we began to trek toward the door. "Wait, there are two things I should tell you. The first is that one of the two humans had somehow absorbed Wizardmon's Data, which as far as I know is the cause of his transformation back into a Candlemon. I have no idea what adverse affect it can have on him, so be careful."

"Alright, what's the other thing?" "Well, back in the real world, it is important you, or at least your faces, aren't seen. The fight between the humans and Digimon had caused a rather large commotion, so you must lay low if at all possible."

"Oh god…"

"What's wrong, Luis?"

"My mom is going to kill me when I get home."

_

Back with Bobby and Zack, Candlemon had been resting for a few hours now, the duo taking rest at Bobby's home. After the confrontation with the DarkTyrannomon, followed by the chase with DOTS agents, they decided that hiding out was a good option. So far it had only been a few hours after the fight, the tazing, and the running. Bobby rubbed his arms and chest now and again, the feeling not quite gone yet.

"You alright?" asked Zack. "I'll be fine, god those tazers were just…..ouch"

"Shocking."

"BOOOOO, that pun sucked!" shouted Candlemon, lounging on the couch while his flame tickled the fibers of the cushions. "Dude, get off!" shouted Zack. "Why?" shouted back the candle Digimon whilst being lifted into the air frantically. "You're gunna set my couch on fire." "Ah no I won't, my flames cant harm anything unless I want them to." Zack waved his hand inside the flames, testing the theory even if it wasn't the smartest way.

"Hehe, sorry." He nervously laughed, gently placing the Digimon back into his seat. Candlemon just crossed his arm like appendages with a small frown, burying his back into the cushions of the couch. "Look," Bobby pointed toward the TV. Images of fires, rubble, and a giant hole in a building side were shown. The shot cut away to an image of the front of their previous battleground, walmart.

A young female reporter was standing in front of the store in the camera's way. Holding a microphone with such grip to turn her knuckles white. "Ladies and g-gentlemans-men!" she coughed, "M-my name is Carly Stag, Thi-is is the walmart where s-several thousand dollars of d-destruction t-took place." she slipped on her words several times in the description of the decimation that took place. "Is she alright?" Candlemon had asked, Zack shrugged. "Probably new to the job." "Agreed." Stated bobby. Looking around as one does when bored, he tends to notice a few things. The foremost, this must be kept secret at all costs. If an agency is already looking for them and their new digital creature of a friend, they must hide him. If he is right, the agency can't risk running into them in public places and causing disturbances. If what they said was true and they really are a secret agency, they have a lot to lose if word spreads of their existence in other peoples private lives.

After moments of contemplation and moments more of explanations, Zack and Candlemon now had shared his views on that. "There's one problem," Candlemon had stated. "You both can't hide me forever, at least not the two of you." Bobby tossed around the idea in his head, Zack appeared to be doing the same. "What should we do then? We cant trust anyo-" he stopped short with a chill going through him "Find Luis." A voice whispered. "Bobby!" Zack shouted. Bobby jumped, "What?" he yelled back. "Dude you've been standing there with a blank stare for almost 2 minutes straight, what happened?"

"This might sound weird, but compared to everything else that's happened so far, its our best shot. We have to take Candlemon with us to Luis' house." Zack stood up, somewhat annoyed. "Look I understand he is a good guy and all, but are you sure he is the best choice for this?" "I…Yeah, trust me." He looked unsure of himself. "Well, if you say so."

"What are you waiting for," Candlemon shouted from the front door, "Lets go!" Bobby grabbed him by candlestick as he jumped forward for the handle. "Hey, put me down!" "We cant risk you being seen again, or ourselves either. We need disguises."

_

Questions arise, stories are made, a chase is given, all the while time ticks forward toward untold adventure. Tune in for the next chapter of The Digi-Journal!


End file.
